The Star Prophecy
by Mossfire89
Summary: When Mosskit is orphaned and left to fulfill her destiny of becoming Thunderclan's leader she experiences hardships and triumphs along the way. So watch as this orphaned kit becomes one of the greatest leader the clans have ever known!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Many moons before Firestar was even born there was a prophecy. Starclan sent this prophecy to the Thunderclan medicine cat, Snowberry. The prophecy is "There is a cat whose pelt is like stars that will save the clans from destruction."

This cat's name was Star. She had a black pelt with white spots on it with piercing blue eyes. When she had saved the clans she took the name Starfire and could join any clan. She chose…Thunderclan.

The other clans were furious that they would not get the special cat. So to keep peace between the clans Starfire said that she would give one kit to every clan.

Now the mate she took was Swiftbreeze, the Thunderclan deputy. She had five beautiful kits. Thunderkit, a golden tabby tom with green eyes, Riverkit, a blue gray colored she-cat with blue eyes, Windkit, a brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Shadowkit,a black she-cat with green eyes, and Mosskit, a calico colored she-cat with green eyes.

Now they named the kits after the clan they were being sent to except Mosskit. She was staying in Thunderclan with her mother, father, and brother. Now Riverclan didn't like that Thunderclan got three special cats and they got one. So when Mosskit and Thunderkit were barely a moon old Riverclan raided Thunderclan and stole them.

While Carpfeather and Poolcloud were carrying them across the river Starfire started into the river after her kits. Before anyone could grab her the river's current started to drag her down the river forever.

Later on Thunderclan sent a raid to Riverclan to reclaim the kits. While carrying the two kits across stepping stones Mintfur slipped and dropped Thunderkit into the river. Before she could jump in the river, Swiftbreeze dove in and both of them got pulled away by the river to the same fate as Starfire.

Now you are probably thinking "Oh no, what about Thunderclan's special cat." Well that spot was filled in by Mosskit, who was raised by Sweetfur, mother to Sorrelkit, and Thrushkit.

This is Mosskit's story. Who am I? I am Lionblaze, an elder of Thunderclan and a living descendent of Starfire and Mosskit.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wake up!" mewled Sorrelkit. "We want to play!"

I opened my eyes to two pairs of green eyes staring at me. "I'll play with you later." I rolled over and closed my eyes only to cause more mewling and prodding._ Won't these kits ever shut up?_ Then I heard them whispering._ Oh well, as long as they're not bothering me._ Then I heard "ATTACK!" yowled from Thrushkit.

Then I had needle sharp kit teeth in my tail and little paws battering my stomach. "Get off!" I hissed and stood up. I then spun around grabbed Thrushkit, who was still connected to my tail, and pinned her under my paw. I then did the same thing to Sorrelkit, who was biting my front leg.

"Why did you stop playing?' mewled Thrushkit.

"Yeah why?" Mewled Sorrelkit.

"Because, I want to sleep!" I hissed.

"We were just playing." Meowed Thrushkit.

"Just go play some mossball." I meowed. _I can't wait til' I'm apprenticed. _I thought.

"Hey, Mosskit come play with us." Thrushkit meowed.

"Ok." I meowed half-heartedly. _Well I become an apprentice in 2 moons. I'll just have to wait til' then._


	3. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: about two moons have passed and it is time for apprentice ceremony. Enjoy!_**

****Chapter 2

"I can't believe we become apprentices today Sorrelkit!" Meowed Thrushkit.

"Me neither, Thrushkit! What do you think Mosskit?"

"Oh I can't wait to be an apprentice!" I meowed. "I hope I get Amberleaf!"

"I hope I get Stormpelt!" Meowed Sorrelkit.

"I hope I get Leaffur!" Meowed Thrushkit.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." Whitestar yowled.

"You look like you just got drug through a bramble thicket. Clean your fur!" Meowed Sweetfur.

"Yes, Sweetfur." I said.

"By naming apprentices, we show that Thunderclan will survive and remain strong. Mosskit step forward. From this moment on until she has earned her warrior name this apprentice will be known as Mosspaw, I will become your mentor and I promise I will make you a warrior Thunderclan can be proud of. Thrushkit step forward. From this point on until you have earned your warrior name this apprentice will be known as Thrushpaw. Pineflower, you will be Thrushpaw's mentor. I hope you pass down your courage and kindness to this apprentice. Sorrelkit step forward. From this point on until you have earned your warrior name this apprentice will be known as Sorrelpaw. Amberleaf you will be Sorrelpaw's mentor. I hope you pass down your bravery and thoughtfulness to this apprentice. Congratulations!" Yowled Whitestar.

As I heard the clan yowl my new name I thought of how my mother and father would be looking out for me always. I thought of both of them being very proud at this moment.

"Well, are we going to check out the territory Mosspaw?" meowed Whitestar.

"Yes, certainly!' I meowed back.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Sorry about the short chapter guys_**

Chapter 3

When I got back to camp Thrushpaw and Sorrelpaw were already there sharing a huge squirrel. I grabbed a mouse off the freshkill pile and bounded over to join them. " Hey, guys how was training?" I asked.

"It was great. Amberleaf was actually pretty nice to me as long as I didn't do anything mouse-brained." Meowed Sorrelpaw.

"I love the forest! I never realized how big it was. Training with Pineflower was really fun!" meowed Thrushpaw.

"How was yours Mosspaw?" asked Sorrelpaw.

"Mine was great! Whitestar is really fun to train with and is treating me like a warrior instead of an apprentice." I meowed back _I still couldn't believe I was her apprentice. It was amazing to be her apprentice._ "Well I'm going to sleep guys. I got dawn patrol tomorrow so see you guys in the morning."

"Good night." Both Sorrelpaw and Thrushpaw meowed back.

I fell asleep easily that night.


	5. Notice to readers IMPORTANT!

_**Author's note: So sorry I haven't been posting new chapters lately I've been swamped with homework and basketball practice and regionals. Well now that that's over I can focus on my story. I will try to get new chapters up soon. Until next time Mossfire89**_


	6. Chapter 4

**_Author's note: about a moon has passed. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 4

"Whitestar where are we patrolling to?" I asked.

"We are patrolling the Riverclan border around sunningrocks." she answered.

"Oh, ok." I meowed, still not trusting them. Thrushpaw and Sorrelpaw still don't know I'm not their sister. I should tell them, but I'll wait till' they're almost warriors. They'll understand then I hope.

"Are you ready for the gathering tonight? You, Sorrelpaw, and Thrushpaw will be announced as apprentices." Whitestar meowed.

"Yes!" I yowled excitedly. "I can't wait to be introduced to the other clans. _As soon as I get back to camp I need to rest and sleep._

"Well, come on we're almost there." Whitestar yowled over her shoulder.

"Coming!" We started scent-marking. I went ahead to scent-mark sunningrocks. That's when I saw them. Riverclan warriors on my territory! "Whitestar, intruders on sunningrocks!" I yowled just loud enough so she could hear.

"WHAT?!" she yowled.

"Look." I said pointing with my tail. "What should we do?" I asked. "Should we attack?"

"Run back to camp and get Stormpelt. Tell him to get another patrol. Ok?" Whitestar ordered.

"Ok." I meowed. I ran through the forest asking myself "what if they find Whitestar and I'm gone?


	7. Chapter 5

**_Author's note: I am writing a new story Murder on the Rocks so please check it out. Thank you! :)_**

Chapter 5

I raced into camp. Everybody stared at me. "Riverclan warriors on sunningrocks!" I managed to gasp out. "Whitestar wants another patrol sent there." I meowed finally catching my breath.

"Ok." Stormpelt ordered. "Amberleaf, Sorrelpaw, Pineflower, Thrushpaw, Cloudspots, and Oakstripe, come with me." Stormpelt ordered.

Oakstripe, he's the handsomest tom in all the clan. I've had a crush on him forever.

"Follow me!" I yowled as I raced out of camp. Blood roared in my ears. _My first battle!_ "Whitestar, how are we going to attack?" I asked.

"Stormpelt, I want you to surround them and cut them off from the river. Them on my signal we attack." Whitestar growled.

As we surrounded the Riverclan cats I saw that one was my sister, Riverpaw. I had talked to her at the gathering. _Oh well, _I thought, _I have to fight for my clan I'll just try to stay away from her in battle._

"ATTACK!" yowled Whitestar.

The Riverclan cats didn't know what hit them, the mousebrains. I went for an apprentice I knew as Rockpaw. I aimed for the ears. Then I ducked from a wildly aimed front paw slash, and went for his legs and belly. When he turned and ran, I saw Thrushpaw struggling with Poolcloud. As I ran over to help, I got picked off by Reedstar of course it's him. I never have trusted him. I faked left and went under biting and clawing at anything I could. I got a good bite on his leg, but then he grabbed my scruff and started hauling me towards the river._ He's gonna throw me in!_ I struggled and struggled, and tried to get free but I couldn't. "Whitestar!" I yowled as he hung me over the edge. All the fighting stopped.

"Mosspaw, let her go Reedstar" Whitestar growled.

"Then give us sunningrocks or I'll let her die the same way her mother, father, and brother did." Reedstar snarled.

"WHAT?!" I heard Sorrelpaw and Thrushpaw meowed surprised. "But she's our sister?"

"Fine." Whitestar hissed.

"No, Whitestar don't." I yowled.

"Mosspaw I can-" Whitestar said.

" Too late Whitestar, plus this furball is too heavy." Reedstar meowed dropping me into the river.

"Nooooo!" Oakstripe yowled.

That water was so cold I'll never forget it. The current was too strong I couldn't fight against it. "Help, Whitestar!" I yowled before I was pulled back under again. That's when I hit my head and it all went black.


	8. Chapter 6

**_Sorry for long wait :) _** **_Enjoy!_**

Chapter 6

I woke up on sand. Somewhere along the river away from sunningrocks, in fact I had no idea where I was. I coughed up water, my eyes still blurry and stinging from the river water getting in them.

"Mosspaw, you're okay! I was worried. We were all worried. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Whitestar franticly asked.

"I don't think I'm hurt other than bumping my head on that rock but no broken bones, but I am tired." I stated happily that I wasn't hurt that bad. "Where are we? Are we on Riverclan territory? I'll shred that Reedstar!" I yowled.

"No, we are not Riverclan territory. We are in Thunderclan territory down the river from sunningrocks, and you'll have your chance with Reedstar later." Whitestar meowed. "Let's get you back to camp."

"Ok." I meowed tired at weak from all the struggling in the water.

"Here you can lean on me." Whitestar purred.

_What happened to Oakstripe? and Thrushpaw and Sorrelpaw?_

"Mosspaw, you're okay!" Sorrelpaw yowled running over to me as I walked into camp. Thrushpaw wasn't too far behind her.

"Mosspaw, you're okay!" Oakstripe yowled walking over from the freshkill pile.

"Yep, I'm fine." I meowed awkwardly hoping he wouldn't catch on that I liked him.

"Umm well that's good. Uhhh gotta go!" he yowled running off.

"Well that was strange." I meowed to Sorrelpaw and Thrushpaw.

"Yep, strange. Usually he isn't like that." Sorrelpaw meowed.

"I have to tell you two something." I meowed. "Follow me."

"Ok?" they both said following me out of camp.

I took them into the forest by the stream. "Look, I'm not your actual sister. I'm your adopted sister. When I was barely a moon old Riverclan stole me and my brother. In that raid my mother drowned. Then when Thunderclan stole me and my brother back, my brother was accidently dropped in the river. My father went in after him and they both drowned. I remember asking where they were and when Whitestar told me I was heartbroken. I still have my sister, Riverpaw, in Riverclan, my brother, Windpaw, in Windclan, and my sister, Shadowpaw, in Shadowclan. Your mother took me in after I learned my family in Thunderclan had died. I took care of you like I was your sister. I was going to tell you that I wasn't your sister when we were apprentices. Do you forgive me?" I asked hopefully. They looked at each other and nodded.

"We forgive you." They meowed.

"Thanks, now let's go get some freshkill. I'm starving. Race you back to camp." I yowled racing away.


End file.
